


Love isn’t brains, children. It’s blood.

by Crescent_sense



Series: Season of Screaming [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Black hair!Jaemin, Blonde!Yangyang, Blood Drinking, Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, Heavy Petting, Jeno and Donghyuck are Xander and Willow, Kun is Giles, M/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Scent Kink, Stakes, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, Yangyang is Buffy and Jaemin is Angel, crosses, spiked baseball bats, the term ‘enemies’ used lightly, they have one scene together lmao the rest is Jaemyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_sense/pseuds/Crescent_sense
Summary: Yangyang is at that age where he has a lot of responsibility. Midterms, finals, and saving Sunnydale from what lurks in the shadows. There’s also the ever present pain in the literal neck, Jaemin, who seems to show up whenever he’s in trouble.He can’t tell if he hated seeing his face every time he almost met his bitter end or not.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Series: Season of Screaming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016473
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Love isn’t brains, children. It’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello rare pair nation ✨✨ It’s here 👀 the v first dedicated Jaemyang fic I’ve ever posted and the product of my binge rewatching of the iconic show that accompanied my early mornings and the deepening of my ever hard core crush on Sarah Michelle Gellar 🥰 also young David Boreanaz lmao. This is really a loosely inspired au with most of the lore in place but the characters differ a bit so if you didn’t like Angel for Buffy it’s fine, Jaemin is just loosely based on his character 💗  
> Thank you to all my indulgent followers on Twitter who responded to my poll, special shout out to Lee for essentially solidifying my decision to post this 💗💗🥺  
> You don’t have to have seen the show to understand, explanation is provided. Title is a quote from Spike, I hope you enjoy ✨✨🌙

  
Yangyang huffed tiredly after chasing around that damn behemoth of a vampire for going on two hours. He was tired as shit, he had a paper due at midnight, and he was wearing new shoes. He was going to fucking _murder_ the bastard. 

  
  
  


He didn’t think they were even supposed to be that tall. Lucky for him, he had managed to bring some other weapons that even an annoyingly apparent height difference could make up for. 

  
  
  


He swung his dark, spiked bat into the other’s knees, the vampire hissing at him after he went down with an embarrassing yelp. Yangyang had to give it to the guy, he sure had _some_ survival instinct, the man was currently crawling swiftly away from him over the damp grass, his kneecap sticking out of his pale flesh, furious hisses still escaping through his sharp teeth. 

  
  
  


Yangyang raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he raised the bat to lay across his shoulders lazily, the headstones in the graveyard blocking anyone who just so happened to pass by during the dead of night from witnessing the sad sight.

  
  
  


“You’re just making this harder for yourself! The next hit won’t be your other leg but if you keep trying to crawl away...I just might make that happen because this is kinda funny.” He said with a bright grin, the vampire staring at him with a mix of disbelief and disgust as he practically skipped after him.

  
  
  


Yangyang hummed easily as he removed the bat from around his shoulders to jauntily swing it by his side as he approached the creature on the floor. The man screeched as he lifted his hands to block his face in vain, the vampire slayer reeling back the spiked bat to bash through his head before reaching into his dark moto jacket with a cheery whistle to stake him through the heart. 

  
  
  


Yangyang brushed off his hands with a careless sigh, the vampire crumbling into dust before his eyes as he lifted up his discarded bat and bloody stake. He had caught Bigfoot while he was in the middle of a snack, Yangyang managing to get the poor college girl some help before being led on a wild goose chase through almost ten blocks. 

  
  
  
  


He wiped at the sides of his sweaty forehead nonchalantly, shoving the stake back into his jacket as he walked past numerous plaques on the ground to where he had parked his car by the mausoleum. 

  
  
  


As soon as he finished throwing his bat into the trunk of his red Mini Cooper, he felt a pair of eyes trailing intently over his form, Yangyang reaching discreetly into his jacket for his stake as he turned casually. He was met with a sight that almost caused him to choke on his spit as it was the ever persistent pain in the _literal_ neck, _Jaemin,_ standing slightly away from him with his arms crossed over his irritatingly broad chest.

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled his hand away from the stake reluctantly, scowling as he met the other’s dark gaze. “You should _really_ consider wearing the bell I bought for you. You get closer and closer to being a bag of dust every time we meet.” Yangyang said tapping the stake in his jacket pointedly, Jaemin frowned at him heavily.

“You have blood on your face.” He said in his deep, rich voice with a worried crease on his forehead, Yangyang momentarily annoyed by how he brushed aside his threats until he took in the weight of his words.

  
  
  


Yangyang paused at his unrealistic thought of Jaemin being _worried_ about him. He’s sure the other would dance over his grave if he ever died considering how difficult he seemed to make things for him. Yangyang _obviously_ felt the same, his life would be so much easier without the bag of bones intruding in on his job. 

  
  
  


He might’ve been a vampire cursed to have his soul and brood for the rest of his life about being in touch with his emotions or whatever, but Yangyang was still the one _chosen_ to protect the human realm okay? He really didn’t need a sidekick. Even one that was admittedly... _attractive_.

  
  
  


Yangyang wiped carelessly at his face with his sleeve, blinking owlishly at the sight of the dark liquid on his jacket. “ _Oh,_ didn’t even notice.” He said with a small shrug and an arrogant smile. “It’s not mine.” He said lightly, Jaemin rolling his eyes at his usual casual dismissal of any of his worries.

  
  
  


“I know that, stupid. I watched you run around the park for half an hour just trying to knock down that tree with your measly little bat.” He said pointedly, Yangyang gazing across at the other in betrayal.

“ _You watched me struggle to take down King Kong and didn’t even think about intervening?_ ” Yangyang asked incredulously, Jaemin’s lips curling to an artful smile as he nodded easily.

  
  
  


“You always insist that you can handle the jobs yourself. You _are_ the slayer.” Jaemin said mockingly, Yangyang growling angrily at the other’s use of his words against him. He turned away from him tensely, aggravation simmering under his skin when he thought about Jaemin standing in the side lines and watching him struggle for his own entertainment. 

  
  
  


In the past Jaemin had always been there to jump in and help him even if Yangyang always insisted that he didn’t need it. He had secretly been touched by his protective nature, Jaemin placing himself between him and plenty of burly, angry vampires all for the sake of buying Yangyang some time to reposition his grip on his stake. He thought that there was a meaningful connection between them, a mutual understanding.

  
  
  


He should’ve known it was just one sided. Yangyang simply one more person to help Jaemin satisfy his dislike and grudge against his own kind. There was a hand on his arm after he lurched open his door, Yangyang raising his affronted gaze into Jaemin’s softened, subdued one.

He felt something skip in his chest, Yangyang pursing his lips together in silent irritation as the older gently removed his hand when he had paused to stare at him blankly. 

  
  
  


“I didn’t really watch the entire time. I only got here half an hour ago and you seemed to have everything under control. I would’ve ran to you if I saw that you were in trouble…. _I swear._ ” The vampire said softly, Yangyang feeling his ears warm at the intent gaze on his face as he nodded once to acknowledge his words.

Jaemin could tell the younger was still upset, reaching out a hand to wipe away some of the blood on his face with his dark, knitted sweater sleeve. 

  
  
  


Yangyang remained frozen at the tender touch, staring into Jaemin’s unreadable face as he brushed the soft fabric over him attentively. “You’re really strong, Yangyang. I was sincerely impressed to see you take down such a large vampire, you must be exhausted.” He said carefully, his eyes roaming over Yangyang’s closed off face.

  
  
  


Yangyang reached out to remove his arm with a purse of his lips. “I _am_ tired. So I’ll just be going now.” He said abruptly, Jaemin frowning at him concernedly. “Yangyang I—“ He tried to explain but the human shook off his touch forcefully, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

  
  
  


“I’ve got a paper due.” Yangyang said dismissively, Jaemin protesting gently before the younger man’s car door was being slammed into his face. Jaemin was forced to step away as he pulled out of the parking lot with an aggressive squeal of his tires, the vampire staring after him in resignation. 

  
  
  


He sighed loudly as he watched his car pull further and further away from the graveyard, Jaemin scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration before he followed discreetly after the younger to stand in the shadows of a house across his street and gaze upon his tired form as he dragged his feet into his home.

  
  
  


He always watched over Yangyang, whether the younger knew he did so out of his own selfish need to make sure he was okay or not, he was certain the stubborn blonde haired man had not figured that out yet. After witnessing the human turn out the light in his room he finally retired to his own small apartment for the night.

  
  
  


He felt conflicted as he threw himself down onto his recliner, his arms flopping over the cushioned rests. He shouldn’t be so attached to someone born to eradicate his kind but Yangyang was so magnetic he couldn’t draw himself away no matter how hard he tried. 

  
  
  


They had known each for months now, Jaemin tangling himself with the slayer further and further with each time he intervened to ensure his safety against the cunning creatures of the night. He knew that Yangyang didn’t need the protection but he just couldn’t stop himself whenever he saw Yangyang knocked to the ground without a stake in his hand, his round, hazel eyes widening with his heart pounding loudly throughout his ear drums. 

  
  
  


He’d do anything to keep him safe, to see him smile even if he really had no business being so close to someone who clearly didn’t enjoy his interference. He didn’t want to insult him, he truthfully just wanted to help him get rid of the vampire’s that bothered _him_ in the first place.

Yangyang’s reputation as a talented slayer had been traveling through the underworld for quite some time now and countless vampires were appearing above the surface for their own shot to get rid of the ones killing their kind. 

  
  
  


Vampires were not a species that had any sort of redeeming qualities however, mere vessels for the demons that used their forms and stole their souls to feed off the living. Jaemin had been just as cruel as them not too long ago, but now that his soul had been returned to him, he had to live with the horror of the atrocities he committed which was truly the absolute worst punishment you can inflict upon an immortal. 

  
  
  
  


He could never, ever allow himself to be truly happy, he had to suffer for the pain he had caused others. He had been resigned to living out a life like that, but then something miraculous happened. _He met Yangyang,_ with his bright, infectious grin and his witty, snarky quips that always brought out a laugh from deep within him.

He’d never felt such a resurgence of hope, the blonde haired man made his palms sweat from his nerves and made him freeze in awe when he saw how selfless he was in protecting other humans and his friends. 

  
  
  


He inspired him to want to help too. He shoved aside his guilt and thought clearly for the first time in years and realized that being given his emotions was a second chance to make things right. He had a moral compass that directed him to punish those cruel, evil vampires that killed for the fun of it and work hard to ruin the plot of the master and the rest of the order of Aurelius. 

  
  
  


He found himself becoming more and more drawn to him, and with that came a prominent desire to protect him. He really hoped that he hadn’t just ruined the careful repertoire that they had built over the last several months. He didn’t want to be one more thing on top of everything else that added stress to Yangyang. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


“He is _so_ hard to read!” Yangyang whined with a small stomping of his foot, a petulant pout crossing his features with Donghyuck and Jeno raising their eyebrows at him questioningly. “I don’t think I’ve been this stressed since that history midterm I had last semester.” The blonde said with a tired huff. He sipped sadly at his mango smoothie, Donghyuck humming thoughtfully.

  
  
  


“Well, it’s not like you’re giving him much to go off of. _He’s not a mind reader, Yangie._ If you like him, you should tell him how you feel.” The other chirped at him encouragingly, Yangyang staring at him blankly.

“What? _No,_ no way! I mean, why should _I?_ He could make the first move! He has seemed _plenty_ _capable_ of inserting himself into these types of things, if he wants to prove that he cares for me he can buy me dinner!” Yangyang said stubbornly, Jeno pushing up his square, black metal framed glasses with a pensive look.

  
  
  


“I see what you mean but Jaemin must also feel conflicted because well...you’re a vampire _slayer_ and he’s uh, _a vampire_.” Jeno whispered pointedly, Yangyang rolling his eyes lightly at the dramatics when they were the only ones in that section of the library, well hidden behind a tall bookcase at a round, light washed wooden table.

“He knows I wouldn’t kill him unless he goes asking for it.” Yangyang grumbled lightly.

  
  
  


Donghyuck simply shook his head as if the younger were a lost cause, Yangyang couldn’t really blame his best friends for giving up on him when they had been having this debate for months now. Jeno and Donghyuck weren’t that surprised by Yangyang’s inability to make up his mind about the aloof vampire, some days he bounced over just to gush about how Jaemin had saved him, the next week dragging his feet through campus after not having seen him at all.

  
  
  


They had a complicated relationship, stuck in some weird dance of “will he, won’t he?” that caused both sides to be confused and stilted around one another. Their relationship wasn’t exactly normal in the first place, but Donghyuck had met Jaemin enough times to know that the older would certainly put everything he ever knew on the line simply to make Yangyang happy.

  
  
  


In that sense he was already rooting for the vampire, Yangyang deserved some kind of stress relief for all the shit he went through to keep them safe. He barely met anybody besides them, if they went out he didn’t stay for too long. He could tell his best friend felt incredibly responsible with his title and Donghyuck did whatever he could to lessen the pressure surrounding him. 

  
  
  
  


“Why don’t we go over what happened first that night again? So there was an absurdly strong and tall vampire right? He was feeding on some girl just a few blocks from that club we were at.” Donghyuck recounted as he wrote some notes in his red spiral notebook.

Jeno frowned thoughtfully at that, “I knew I should’ve walked you home Yangyang. These vampire attacks are getting more and more frequent.” He said with a displeased scowl, Yangyang waving away his words lightly.

  
  
  


“That’s sweet Jen but you’d just get in my way. I can handle a few blocks home. But yeah seems like the master or _whatever_ isn’t too happy about me killing all his little followers. It took longer than usual to drive a stake through him.” Yangyang said casually as a person innocently entered their little study space, abruptly backing away as soon as they heard the end of his sentence. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck laughed unnaturally to play off what he had said and waved at the other person brightly even as they stared at them with wide eyes before they disappeared out of sight. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the younger who smiled at him sheepishly. 

  
  
  
  


The dark brown haired man pinched at his nose, “Looks like we’re going to have to find a new place to hang out...back to being in Mr. Qian’s office I guess.” He said disappointedly, Yangyang protested quickly.

  
  
  
  


“ _No way!_ How else am I supposed to talk about Jaemin or gripe about any of these lame vampires without being forced into extra practice? I’ll be careful, _promise!_ ” Yangyang pleaded with large puppy eyes, Jeno immediately relenting even though he hadn’t even been the one to suggest the move. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink as he stared at the vampire slayer. 

  
  
  


“You’re right, you work hard enough as it is. Let’s just not mention the _v_ or _s word_ in a public space at normal volume.” He said pointedly, Yangyang nodded agreeably with an eager smile. Donghyuck stared at his dark haired best friend beside him, he momentarily felt a little pity for how hard the other was crushing on Yangyang before he elbowed him playfully for speaking in his stead. 

  
  
  


Jeno snapped out of his reverie, his own rueful smile on his face as he gestured for Donghyuck to continue. “Alright, _sure_ the library hang out can stay. But I still have to be the responsible friend and make sure you’re being safe. What kind of weapons did you use to fight that yeti? Did you use the crossbow?” He asked curiously, Yangyang shook his head easily.

  
  
  


“Nah, I tried out the spiked bat for the first time! It was super sick, you should’ve _seen_ how hard it hits! It doesn’t matter if the vamp I face is a giant or not, one hit from my new baby and all their motor functions are useless!” Yangyang snickered happily, a bunch of textbooks being dropped onto the table making them all jump before they raised their eyes to meet the sharp eyes of a bespectacled, dark brown haired man wearing an olive green sweater.

  
  
  


“Yangyang, _I can’t believe you decided to take one of the newer weapons without permission!_ We agreed you would focus on mastering the crossbow first!” Mr. Qian scolded lightly, Yangyang slumped into his seat with a small pout.

“But the bat is _way_ more stylish! Plus I managed to use it just fine so we know I’m effective with it now!” He said placidly, Mr. Qian shaking his head with a familiar exasperatedly fond look.

  
  
  


“If that’s the case then you should meet me after your last class to prove just how _effective_ you are.” He said purposefully, Donghyuck pressing his lips together to repress a laugh as his best friend unwillingly earned himself another practice session. Yangyang sighed tiredly but nodded in reluctant agreement anyway.

  
  
  


If there were more freakish vampires coming after him due to the order’s influence then more practice _definitely_ wouldn’t hurt. Mr. Qian was kind of easy to win against anyway, his poor fluffy sweaters didn’t stand a chance in shielding him from his heavy hits, even under all the protective gear.

  
  
  
  


If it meant that there could possibly be a chance for him to see Jaemin again, he’d fight against an entire _army_ of them.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


After his long, strenuous practice the sun was already setting behind the clouds for the day. Yangyang frowned at the sight, his heavy boot clad feet crunching over the fallen auburn leaves as he made his way home. _Another afternoon spent practicing,_ He thought wistfully, his eyes drifting enviously over the small amount of campus couples he managed to walk by.

  
  
  
  


He supposed if he had to sacrifice any kind of personal life for the sake of protecting others from the forces of evil that lurked in the dark then it was worth it. He toyed absently with the silver cross necklace around his neck, his fingers pulling the holy object along the chain as he wondered about when would be the next time the master sent his little goons after him.

  
  
  
  


His shadow accompanied him across the blocks of empty streets and alleys, a black and white colored cat crossing into an alley beside him. He suddenly felt a chill travel down his spine, hairs standing on the back of his neck, he rolled his eyes impatiently. He had just had a _three hour_ practice session, if anybody wanted to cross him while he had his wits about him he figured he should grant their wish.

  
  
  
  


He paused in front of a dark alleyway, his house only a few streets away from where he currently stood. There was _no way_ he was leading them to his house. “It’s late. I’m tired and I’m not interested in playing any games. Show yourself.” Yangyang said firmly, a low, hair raising, aggressive growl echoing behind him.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang calmly reached into his baby blue leather jacket to remove the stake he kept there at all times, lifting it swiftly as he turned to meet narrowed, glowing golden eyes belonging to an imposing, bulky vampire, his wrist suddenly being pulled harshly to the side. 

  
  
  


Yangyang gasped in alarm, his head whipped to the right to face another startlingly tall, broad vampire, the grip hard enough to leave a bruise there the next day. “Oh you brought a _friend,_ how nice.” He said easily, his left arm being tugged viciously into another chest leaving him defenseless as he faced another set of glowing eyes and sharp, glistening teeth. 

  
  
  


He felt his heart start to race in his chest, he stared between them in bewilderment. “ _Woah_ , _okay._ If you wanted a foursome, all you had to do was ask.” Yangyang said placatingly as he struggled fruitlessly in their tight grips, the tall, dark haired vampire before him growling at him menacingly. 

  
  
  


“Look, I don’t want to take on all three of you… _unless I have to._ ” Yangyang said calmly, abruptly kicking out his leg towards the one in front of him who bowed deeply in pain from the heavy boot impacting his sternum, the slayer taking advantage of the distraction to punch the one holding his right arm with the stake in the face, his knuckles cracking from the force as the stake dropped out of his hand making him hiss in displeasure.

  
  
  


Even though the vampire recoiled harshly due to his punch, the brown haired vampire on the left jostled him forcefully, the man that he just assaulted rising upwards to crack his nose back into place beside him before grabbing onto his arm violently again. Yangyang’s chest grew labored with anxiety, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the vampire in front of him glaring at him murderously as he shoved his back against the chain, metal fence.

  
  
  


Yangyang yelped at the forceful blow to his chest, his breath catching in his lungs as he stared intently at the strong immortal without a single weapon in his hands. Their grips were much harder to escape than a regular vampire’s, Yangyang cursing himself for wanting to be in that situation just to see Jaemin, who was _nowhere to be found_.

  
  
  


The vampire chuckled menacingly as his partners held tightly onto his arms, they shoved back his head to unwillingly expose his throat, Yangyang struggling pathetically as he was squashed between them, his thighs crushed into his theirs so he couldn’t kick out.

  
He yelled loudly although he doubted anybody would be able to save him as _he_ was the only slayer and a regular old cop couldn’t do anything with their measly little gun.

  
  
  


The vampire griped harshly at his face, Yangyang wincing painfully as he squeezed at his jaw to glare into his face. “I’m going to enjoy this, _slayer_.” The vampire spat out to him like a curse, Yangyang squirming in his grasp as he stared hatefully at him.

“You better fucking kill me because if you don’t, then I will come back and _rip_ _your head off your body._ ” He gritted out furiously, the vampires laughing at him mockingly.

  
  
  


The vampire in front of him growled loudly as his sharp teeth thrusted forward to rip into his jugular, Yangyang’s heart thundering fearfully in his chest before the taller, dark haired man’s hair was being ripped back violently. Yangyang gasped silently at the abrupt sight of Jaemin hauling the vampire into the brick building before him, the wall crumbling slightly from the force as the vampire groaned in agony.

  
  
  


The vampires holding Yangyang loosened their grip slightly on him in shock, the blonde haired man taking that moment of weakness to use their forearms as a perch to swing both of his feet into their face, quickly crushing their nasal passages with an audible crunch as his weighted boots smashed into their faces.

His arms were dropped instantly, Yangyang reeling back to kick the vampire to his left into the dumpster as the other recovered enough to grab around his jacket collar and haul him into the fence.

  
  
  


Jaemin fought against the dark haired man he had just smashed into the wall, the other bleeding immensely from the back of his head but he still ripped off a piece of sharp metal from the window frame of the building, Yangyang choking out a “ _look out!_ ” as Jaemin turned to kick harshly at the vampire holding him by the throat.

His attacker fell aside with a shout, the fence rattling loudly as he grasped at it desperately to keep upright.

  
  
  


Yangyang huffed and coughed wetly as he was released, sending another heavy kick to the blasphemous creature clinging to the fence, the assaultant careening into the floor as Jaemin was slashed across his abdomen, the vampire gasped breathlessly at the sting, his whole body ducking to the ground in pain. 

  
  
  
  


He raised his head to glare with his own glowing eyes at the other threateningly, the vampire brandishing the blood soaked metal down at him with a wolfish grin before Yangyang punched him with all the force in his body, the dark haired man stumbling back in astonishment and pain.

  
  
  
  


He leaned down to haul Jaemin up deftly, “ _Run!_ ” He shouted as the black haired man before him stood upright with difficulty from his wound, taking off beside him out of the alley. Jaemin reached out to grasp his hand, pulling him along to his house, Yangyang’s desperate pants echoing through the night along with the menacing footsteps that trailed quickly after them.

  
  
  
  


It didn’t matter if they learned where he lived, as long as he got across the threshold where he knew they couldn’t cross. They jumped over bushes and crashed through low hanging branches, Yangyang’s house graciously entering their sight as the sound of their shoes pounding against the ground echoed through the empty streets. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin pulled him forward, Yangyang fumbling with his silver house key as the vampire briefly paused to stand and protect him on the lawn as he unlocked his door with panic festering under his skin. He shoved open the wood quickly, slipping inside and gazing with wide eyes as the vampires swiftly approached the tall, black haired man steps away from his porch.

  
  
  
  


“ _Jaemin, it’s open! Run in here_!” Yangyang shouted fearfully, the vampire turned with no hesitation to obey, the immortals hunting them roaring angrily into the night as he climbed up the porch, Yangyang pulling him into the house as the vampires stormed the front steps. He quickly tried to shut the door, the men sticking their arms through the small open slot, their sharp nails slashing out into the air as he squeaked anxiously while he frantically attempted to close it.

  
  
  


Jaemin helped him press heavily against the door as Yangyang lifted his cross necklace to brush against their calloused skin, the flesh sizzling at the small touch of the holy object, their screams of pain muffled as the older man slammed the door shut. Yangyang slumped against him in exhaustion as he locked it, his head pressing against the dark wood to peer through the peephole as their irritated backs passed back and forth along the front porch.

  
  
  
  


“Don’t worry. They won’t be able to get in without permission.” Jaemin’s rich, deep voice said by his ear softly, the air hitting the back of Yangyang’s neck causing him to stumble back in alarm. He laughed nervously as he faced the vampire, nodding curtly in agreement.

“Yup, I uh, I know that. Vampire powers lowkey suck huh?” He said lightly, his eyes darting away from the handsome man before him, quickly striding away to the kitchen with the heat of Jaemin’s dark gaze trailing after him.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin slinked after him silently, his hand still pressed firmly against his bleeding side as he watched as the human removed a bottle of water from his fridge. Yangyang unscrewed the blue cap with slightly shaky hands and quickly gulped down the cool liquid.

  
Jaemin could smell the salt on his skin from his sweat, hear the steady beating of his heart, the sound of his swallows making his fingers twitch as he averted his eyes to stare at the Dalmatian shaped cookie jar on the counter across from him.

  
  
  


Yangyang panted lightly as he swiped the sleeve of his leather jacket across his mouth, he placed the empty bottle on the counter, the sound of the monochrome clock ticking above the fridge the only sound that accompanied them in the empty house.

He stared at Jaemin out of the corner of his eye, his heart still flipping when he thought about how he had just materialized out of nowhere to save him. _Like he always did. Like he had wanted._

  
  
  
  


“So you’re back to following me…” Yangyang commented casually, Jaemin jumped slightly at the sudden addressment. He was lucky he hadn’t done it in such an obvious way as the blonde haired human would _never_ let him live it down. For once he was grateful he hadn’t been looking at him with those round, doe eyes.

“Well, I-I mean I was just taking a walk you know. It’s nice out, it was a total coincidence—“ He babbled quietly, Yangyang finally turning his head to meet his dark gaze with a small smile.

  
  
  
  


“I’m not saying I’m not happy about it.” He said softly, Jaemin’s whole body freezing at the unexpected appraisal. “Oh... _I see._ ” He acknowledged neutrally, even though he really had no idea what Yangyang meant by that.

  
The human reached over to brush aside his dark, soft suede jacket, the blood seeping through his white tee shirt causing him to frown. Jaemin stayed perfectly still with bated breath, allowing the human to assess the damage and just be blessed with the sight of his beautiful face so close to his.

  
  
  


He gazed over his long, dark lashes, took in the sight of his matching blue eyeshadow and smudged eyeliner. His cheeks were flushed a natural rosy shade from exertion, his hazel eyes suddenly flicking upwards to meet his catching Jaemin in the act of staring at him silently. He didn’t lower his eyes even though he knew it would be best if he did, Yangyang’s pink, soft looking lips parted as he spoke.

  
  
  


“You’re bleeding.” He said worriedly, Jaemin was tempted to pronounce that he would _willingly_ bleed if it meant Yangyang remained unscathed, instead he simply nodded. “I’ll get my first aid kit...did you know those guys were tailing me or did you happen to stumble across me almost becoming a happy meal?” He asked lightly as he turned to fetch said kit, Jaemin exhaling in relief as he was no longer under his hypnotizing gaze.

  
  
  
  


He still felt a twinge wistful that he was no longer that close to the gorgeous human. “I didn’t know that you would find _three_ King Kongs today, no.” He said casually, referencing Yangyang’s charming joke from the other day. The blonde haired man rewarded him with an amused noise and a pleased glance, Jaemin felt a familiar swell in his chest.

  
  
  
  


“I’m lucky you found me then because if you hadn’t…” Yangyang said quietly, Jaemin’s temple briefly throbbing with ire at the mere idea. “I will always find you, _no matter what_.” Jaemin promised firmly, Yangyang glancing at him in astonishment as his heart skipped audibly. A flush rose to his cheeks as he resumed opening drawers to find the first aid kit.

  
  
  


“If it were anybody else that would be a threat.” Yangyang said mirthfully, Jaemin briefly chuckling before he winced from the sharp pain in his side at the action.

“I believe that the master did that on purpose though, he sent _the three_ after you to kill you. But I don’t think they’ll pose much of a threat now, since they failed they’ll have to give their own lives as penance.” Jaemin said with difficulty, his hand pressing over his slashed rib cage with a deep grimace on his face. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled faintly as he found the first aid kit, he turned to the vampire with a smile. “How kind of him, he’s doing me a favor by killing off those side jobs.” He commented mildly, Jaemin huffing weakly in amusement as he suppressed a pained noise as his side throbbed, leaning heavily against the marbled island.

Yangyang frowned and pulled out alcohol wipes and gauze from the white box held in his left hand. “You don’t look so good. Come on, let’s get you up to my room. If my parents come in and see you bleeding over the new tile they’ll kill _me_.” He said lightly as he threw the older’s arm over his shoulder to lead him up the stairs.

His body leaned against his for support, their sides pressed together intimately. Yangyang suppressed the obnoxious fluttering in his heart as he focused on helping Jaemin up the rest of the way. He could feel the damp spot through the other’s jacket, Yangyang frowning worriedly.

“You okay?...you’re bleeding an awful lot there.” Yangyang commented bluntly, a worried undertone that became obvious with how he leaned over to help support the vampire more from where he clutched heavily at his side. Jaemin grimaced harshly, glancing down to his fresh wound with a pained exhale.

  
  
  


“I haven’t eaten in the last few days, my healing isn’t as fast.” Jaemin replied quietly, Yangyang’s eyes darting upwards with a displeased twist to his lips. They finally reached his bedroom and the human pushed the door open with his foot, he led him in carefully, Jaemin’s abdomen fluttering wildly at the soft touch lingering on his arm.

  
  
  


He darted away for a moment to shut and lock the door, Jaemin felt strangely grateful that he had gotten hurt that night if it meant he was currently receiving a glimpse of the slayer’s private space, surrounded by his soft vanilla and jasmine scent. 

The room was dimly lit from the moon’s light pouring in from the blinds but he could still perfectly see the small wooden desk directly opposite him, his head twisting to the side to witness the soft baby pink sheets behind him on the bed with a small collection of plushies scattered throughout the duvet.

  
  
  
  


He smiled faintly, Yangyang turned to face the vampire with his nervous heart rate echoing through Jaemin’s ears. He always felt secretly pleased when Yangyang was so distracted that he let down his usual iron strong defenses, Jaemin able to sense how he truly felt about him.

“You can just sit on the bed, I’ll patch you up. Try not to bleed everywhere.” Yangyang said easily as Jaemin gingerly sat on the bed while trying not to stain the younger man’s soft bed cover.

  
  
  
  


He slowly pulled off his jacket, he winced as he threw it aside before reaching down to pull off his tee shirt too. Yangyang had been shuffling over his dark leather desk chair, his eyes drifting upwards to catch a glimpse of Jaemin’s chiseled, sun kissed torso before a small affronted noise escaped him. He covered his eyes with the gauze, his free hand waving out defensively.

  
  
  


“Woah, woah, woah! Just-Just _keep your shirt on okay?_ I only need to lift it up a little to take care of your stab wound!” He stuttered out anxiously, Jaemin pausing in his actions before he let the shirt flop back onto his torso with an amused twist to his lips. He could hear how fast Yangyang’s heart was beating, see the bashful flush on his cheeks as he plopped down into his desk chair and rolled to sit before him.

  
  
  


“You don’t think it’ll get in the way?” He asked teasingly, Yangyang raising his eyes to meet his with a sharp glare. “I will shove this alcohol wipe in there.” He threatened meaningfully as he quickly grasped the edge of his bloodied shirt to assess his gash. Jaemin nodded with a docile smile as Yangyang leaned closer to take in the damage. 

  
  
  
  


The smile dropped slightly at being greeted with Yangyang’s strong scent again, to admire the softness of his skin and the sweetness of his shampoo. The human was squinting in the low light as he cleaned off the rest of the blood caking to his honey colored skin, Yangyang blowing air to lessen the sting, his hair standing on end at the stimulation.

He swallowed thickly, his sudden thirst creeping up on him the longer Yangyang remained so close to him. “Why don’t you just turn on the lights?” He whispered quietly, afraid he would shatter the precious moment where Yangyang fretted over _him_ for once.

Yangyang glanced at him through his lashes as he set aside the dirtied wipes, “I don’t want them to find out where it is _exactly_ that I sleep.” He replied just as gently, Jaemin’s eyes trailing along his perfect features with his fists clenched at his sides.

  
  
  


“I could stand outside and keep guard.” He offered softly, Yangyang huffing in disagreement as he measured the piece of gauze to his clean, tender flesh.

“Like _this?_ You’re much too weak, Jaemin... How could you possibly withstand not feeding? What would’ve happened if they went after you on a night like this? _You need to take care of yourself._ ” Yangyang chided sternly, his hazel eyes cutting upwards sharply to stare at him intently, Jaemin nodded in agreement after a moment.

  
  
  


_I want you to take care of me_ , Jaemin’s subconscious whispered painfully, the vampire averting his eyes to stare across at the dark screen of Yangyang’s Mac PC monitor, he admired the sight of them together silently. Out of the two of them who could’ve gotten injured in that fight his sacrificial nature was satisfied that it had been him. 

  
  
  
  


He could heal as soon as he got back to his apartment to consume a blood bag, but if it had been Yangyang….his eyes flashed briefly with how upset he got at just the thought. “Why haven’t you eaten?” Yangyang asked softly, Jaemin’s eyes darting back to stare at his adorable face as the human taped up his side.

  
  


“I just didn’t feel like it.” He answered back calmly, Yangyang huffing in disbelief as he glanced angrily at him.

  
  
  


“Jaemin, _you can’t do that._ You’re always nagging at me to be careful and to always have my stake or check my car for crossbows so how can you expect me to be fine about you not doing the thing that will keep _you_ safe?” Yangyang demanded sharply, Jaemin wincing at the harsh tone that the human hadn’t used with him for a while.

Come to think of it he had gotten him this mad that night in the graveyard.He didn’t do it on purpose, he was still getting used to having emotions.

“I’ll drink when I’m back at my place.” He offered placidly, Yangyang’s lips pursing in displeasure as he crossed his arms over his chest with an icy stare. “ _And?_ ” He said pointedly, Jaemin briefly pausing in his confusion before he more or less understood what the human wanted him to promise.

  
  
  


“ _And..._ it’ll never happen again?” He guessed unsurely, Yangyang rolled his eyes lightly before he nodded firmly. “Exactly. That was a promise, if you run around without having eaten and I catch you I will use you as target practice.” Yangyang promised threateningly, Jaemin smiled lightly in response. 

  
  
  


Yangyang silently turned to pack away his kit, Jaemin rose slowly from the bed to peek out of the younger’s wide, rectangular windows. The streets were silent and illuminated from several street lamps lining the sidewalk. His eyes were glued to them for a few minutes but when they remained bare he turned to face Yangyang who had already been standing beside him.

His eyes were shadowed from the lines caused by the blinds but his berry colored lips were illuminated, the vampire’s gaze locking onto the sight automatically. There was a sudden thick tension in the air, the muffled sound of crickets chirping on the clean cut grass on the lawn in front of his house the only sound as they stared at each other intently.

Jaemin knew he should look away, that he should step back and take his leave but Yangyang stood so _close_ to him, his pure scent enveloping him like the softest embrace. 

  
  
  


If Jaemin’s heart hadn’t been frozen in his chest he was sure it would be racing within him, his palms sweating the longer the silence stretched between them, the unspoken tension thickening.

He licked over his dry lips anxiously, “I should leave.” Jaemin said quietly, Yangyang stepped closer to him as he shook his head wordlessly. The movement brought the alluring fragrance right under his nose, his breath catching in his throat as he lowered his gaze slightly to meet the human’s deep, beautiful gaze.

  
  
  


He attempted to step past him but Yangyang pursed his lips and placed a firm but gentle touch on his shoulder, the vampire obediently pausing in his motions. The slayer shook his head again slowly, his eyes drifting along Jaemin’s handsome face purposefully.

“You go out there and you end up dead, it's on me. I’d sleep better if you were beside me.” He whispered breathlessly, Jaemin’s eyes widening in surprise for the blunt comment.

  
  
  


He cleared his throat to gather his bearings, his whole body thrumming from his nerves. “Yangyang I-I understand but I _can’t_. I’m-I’m—“ He stumbled on his words as Yangyang pushed gently into his space, his captivating hazel eyes locking onto his as he raised a soft hand to cup his face.

  
  


“ _You’re hungry_.” The blonde agreed easily, Jaemin almost swallowing loudly as his warmth melted into him, the blood pumping beside his lips from where his wrist resided making his breath quicken.

  
  
  


“Do you trust me?” Yangyang asked in that soft, melodic voice Jaemin nodding with no hesitation his heart almost bursting when a gorgeous, touched smile appeared on his face at his admission.

“I want you to drink from me.” He whispered purposefully, his breath ghosting over his with how close they were, Jaemin’s eyes widening in disbelief.

  
  
  


“Yangyang _wha-what? No,_ no I cant, I couldn’t possibly—“ He babbled nervously as Yangyang smiled and stroked a thumb over his cheekbone, his words escaping him with just the small touch. “I’m not letting you go out there this weak Jaemin. And if you _really_ want to leave then you need to heal first and you can only do that if you’ve eaten...so you might as well take from me.” Yangyang said with a coy smile, Jaemin gulping at the enticing look.

  
  
  


“Yangyang…this wouldn’t just be something that I can do casually. I _care_ about you. I-I’ve been struggling with my humanity for so long, it’s hard for me to even drink from a _blood bag.”_ He said insistently, Yangyang’s eyes softening as he led him to sit on his bed carefully.

It was incredible how comforting he found his scent, it was a startling feeling to be both hungry as he sat pressed tightly against him but also content to inhale the warmth and decadence wafting off of him. Yangyang seemed calm and understanding as he gazed at him intently.

”Is that why you didn’t eat? Because you’ve been struggling with your conscience again.” Yangyang said observantly, Jaemin simply nodded once, the slayer staring at him curiously. “I know that we’ve had this weird, wordless agreement to not cross any boundaries but... _well_ , we can also agree that we’ve always silently helped each other out as well.”   
  


Yangyang stared at him carefully after he had spoken, Jaemin acknowledged his words hesitantly the younger smiling at him gratefully. He took his hand then, Jaemin admired the contrast in temperature, Yangyang also seemingly mystified as his warmth seeped into his soft flesh.

”I haven’t said how grateful I am that you came to my rescue tonight. Or any other night really.” Yangyang said sheepishly, Jaemin shaking his head easily. “You shouldn’t feel obligated to do so, I did it because I wanted to. I had a selfish need to make sure you were safe.” He said resolutely, Yangyang gazing at him in amazement as his cheeks flushed slightly.

”I want to do the same.” Yangyang whispered shyly, Jaemin almost getting whiplash from how different the slayer was acting from just moments before when he offered to drink from him so boldly. Maybe it was the admittance of their true feelings that had changed the atmosphere but the previous tension that was there was replaced by eager butterflies.

Jaemin stared hopefully at Yangyang, he thought of all those months that he had spent fighting by his side. Reminiscing on the hours he had spent outside his home before the sun rose to make sure he was unharmed. It was more than just wanting to protect him, it was wanting to keep him happy, to make him smile, to hear his melodic laughter.

”If I drink from you, it’s not just to use you to heal. This-this would mean more to me than just that.” Jaemin cautioned meaningfully, Yangyang gazed at him with an unspoken fondness that the vampire was surprised to recognize. “Do I really have to spell it out for you? _Fine_ , I guess I really will have to be the one making the first move.” Yangyang said with an exasperated sigh.

The blonde haired man cupped his face lightly, his beautiful eyes trailing over Jaemin’s pronounced, irritatingly attractive features with a soft look on his face. “Please drink from me, Jaemin. Not only because I don’t want you to die out there but because _I care about you..._ in the _please be my undead boyfriend_ sense.” Yangyang said lightly, a bashful pink tinge to his cheeks as he stared at the vampire nervously.

Jaemin felt like he was floating on a cloud with all the ecstasy coursing through his body. “I’m like _way_ older than you.” He whispered warningly, Yangyang rolling his eyes at the meaningless precaution. “And I could kill you if you ever tried to hurt me, can we get on to the part where you bite me?” Yangyang said carelessly, his heart still revealing his excitement with the way it jumped audibly.

Jaemin huffed slightly in amusement, his fangs itching with the need to break past the skin of Yangyang’s gorgeous throat to take him up on his gracious offer. He licked over his lips nervously, “Can I kiss you first?” He asked quietly, Yangyang’s gaze softening as his heart skipped again as he nodded wordlessly.   
  


Jaemin slowly lessened the gap between them, his eyes taking in the blissful sight of Yangyang’s eyes fluttering shut in anticipation as his pungent fragrance invaded his senses. It was almost disorienting how quickly punch drunk he got off it, their noses brushing together as their lips hovered over one another briefly in a weighted, charged moment before they were slotting together and his whole world was flipped upside down.

He hadn’t met a single soul on that Earth that was like Liu Yangyang. No one came close to his beauty, to his kindness, his selflessness, his humor, absolutely _everything_ about him was extraordinary. And he was the one who was privileged enough to see this side of him.

The side that gripped tightly at the back of his hair as he slid his tongue into his mouth, to inhale the heady scent of his excitement, to hear the heavenly sounds he made as Jaemin pulled him onto his lap. His eager hands traced along the fabric of his denim jeans, he pulled off the leather jacket he wore with more strength than he had originally intended.   
  


Yangyang pulled away with a low moan of delight at the display, his pupils blown and dark as he obediently shoved off the jacket. He reached around his neck to quickly pull of the cross necklace so it didn’t get in the way, Yangyang tossing it onto his bed lightly.

Jaemin briefly felt his mouth gape open at the strength behind the wordless act, the implication of how much Yangyang trusted him punching him in the gut. The blonde smiled at his awe stricken face, he cupped his face softly, his hands prickling slightly from the stubble on the underside of his jaw.

  
“I’m serious about you, Na Jaemin.” He whispered tenderly, Jaemin gazing into the kaleidoscope of emotions hidden in his eyes, his irises trailing reverently over the stripes of light on his body from the blinds. “I’m serious about _you_ , Liu Yangyang.” He parroted with a weightlessness in his heart that both frightened and excited him.

He smiled breathlessly at him, the human mirrored the look as he slid his hands through his hair, their lips meeting in another hungry clash as he rolled his hips down into where Jaemin was surprised to find he was hard in his own jeans.

There was just so much stimulation, Jaemin’s grip rough on the human as he dragged his lips away from his to drag them along his sharp jaw to mouth wetly along the maddening strip of skin along his throat, his scent making his eyes glow with the primal need to _drink_ after all the teasing.

“ _Fuck, Jaemin._ You should see what you look like you’re so _hot_.” Yangyang whimpered pleadingly as he rolled down languidly into him, Jaemin groaning silently against his sweet smelling sweat gland. He panted like a depraved dog against his skin, his fangs unsheathing from his gums as he pulled back to stare levelheadedly at the slayer as if to give him one last out.

Yangyang glanced down into his golden eyes with his own labored breaths exiting his bruised mouth. He swallowed thickly, the blonde tracing his sharp, long teeth with his finger in amazement. He met his gaze determinedly, “ _Bite me_.” He said softly, Jaemin taking his unwavering permission to sink his aching teeth into the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

Yangyang’s head rolled to the side with a gasp that was a mix between pained and pleased, his eyes briefly rolling into his head as Jaemin began to drink from him. He held the back of the vampire’s head to his neck encouragingly as his heart raced in his chest, his teeth tucking into his bottom lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping him. He hadn’t ever felt such an addictive burn, his whole body trembling from the pleasure as he gripped tightly at the vampire.

Jaemin drank from him slowly, he wanted to savor the vivid flavor dancing across his taste buds. He had never experienced anything like it, lights dancing behind his eyes and his veins singing from the soft, sweet taste. He felt like his head had just been submerged under water, the flames of ravenous hunger extinguishing as Yangyang’s blood pooled into his mouth.

  
Some of it slipped down past his jaw with his growing eagerness, Yangyang’s warmth melting into his skin, his heart rate echoing in his head like the most beautiful song. He smelled strong from the resulting arousal coursing through him, Jaemin feeling like he could dedicate a religion to just his scent.

He pulled away after he had his fill, his tongue darting out to lick over his dark lips, Yangyang panting softly as he held him in his arms. He lapped silently over the remaining beads of blood on his sun kissed throat, a large bite mark residing there proudly, the edges around it already blooming into a dark indigo.

His possessiveness felt satisfied from the mark, Yangyang slumped against him tiredly as Jaemin peppered kisses along the side of his jaw and the top of his head. “You good now?” Yangyang slurred out sleepily, Jaemin inhaling his incredibly addictive scent as he nodded against the top of his head. He rubbed along the human’s back softly, Yangyang tucking his face into his neck tiredly.

”Okay well, you’re definitely not leaving now. You have to help me take off my makeup and you are sleeping _here_. Do you understand?” Yangyang mumbled threateningly, Jaemin exhaling humorlessly against his neck as he agreed softly. “I won’t ever leave as long as you ask me to stay.” He whispered back adoringly, Yangyang peering his head out to stare at him with flushed cheeks before he smacked at his broad chest.

”Shut up! You think because you’re my boyfriend now that I’ll tolerate your cheesy little quips? Fat chance!” Yangyang grumbled as he stumbled off the bed with Jaemin supporting him effortlessly. Jaemin swore that his heart fluttered at the title of _boyfriend_ falling off the human’s lips so easily. He wouldn’t dare argue with the human who kept dangerous weapons in both his clothes and his car.

He gently wiped away the other’s makeup, Yangyang bashfully asking for him to turn around as he changed into a large, oversized white hoodie and new briefs after taking a quick shower. (Jaemin suddenly understood why Yangyang’s scent had sort of punched him in the chest near the end, it’s because the blonde had had an orgasm just from him drinking his blood...that information he stored away for later exploration.)

He took the offered dark colored sweater and track pants the younger gave him, enjoying the soft squeak Yangyang let out as he changed in front of him shamelessly. He simply smiled as he tugged the heart shaped pillow the younger had been smacking him with in offense out of his hands as he shuffled under the covers beside him.

He wrapped his arms around the soft hoodie that resided over Yangyang’s small waist, his heavenly fragrance enough to make him drowsy even if he couldn’t physically sleep. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of the younger’s neck, his abdomen still swirling with those wild, unruly butterflies even after all they had done.

  
  
“I really do care about you, Liu Yangyang.” He whispered silently when he thought the younger was sleeping, his heart slow and even from where he laid tucked against him. “I care about you too, stupid.” Yangyang mumbled unintelligibly, the words puffing against his neck as Jaemin smiled into the top of his head.

It seemed that no matter what they would be beside each other, no matter what kind of evil lurked in the darkness threatening to tear them a part. The source of Jaemin’s finest moments, the one who taught him to live with passion, to find inner peace. He was no longer the empty, barren, shuttered room that he had always found himself to be.   
  


Yangyang had shown him that he could find the light, and live with renewed purpose. As without passion, he would truly just be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and indulging a purely selfish desire to see a Buffy au written for this pairing 💗💗 Please feel free to share your thoughts with comments or kudos ✨✨  
> You can find me at other places here:  
> [Here’s my cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang) 💖  
> Twit 💖: @redmoonwang  
> Stay safe lovely souls 🌙


End file.
